


Beautiful snake

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Deceit thinks his scales are hideous. Logan disagrees.





	Beautiful snake

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, have a few crumbs of fluff before I go back to breaking your heart with angst

Deceit frowned into the mirror, scratching at his scales.

“Hideous…”

“Falsehood.”

Deceit looked up to see Logan's reflection smiling at him, softly.

“Come here, Deceit.”

Deceit bit his cheek and turned, taking a step forward. 

Logan adjusted his glasses and laid a hand on his scaled side.

“You just think so because of your cognitive distortions. Your scales are fascinating. If I could feel, I’d even say beautiful.”

“Falsehood. You can feel just as much as any of us.”

“Then they must be beautiful,” Logan smirked.

Deceit went scarlet. 

“Oh, you jerk.”

“Come on, the others are waiting. Roman is trying to make a face mask that will benefit your scales.”

“How is that going?”

“I'm sure that the glitter is unnecessary, Patton disagrees. Virgil won't get off the fridge.”

Deceit chuckled. 

“Alright, let's go. And… Logan?”

“Yes, Deceit?”

“...thank you.”

“Of course.”


End file.
